¿Qué Le Pasó Al Hombre Que Salvó El Mundo Mágico?
by Doragonkingu
Summary: Cuando el ocaso termina, cuando las grandes batallas ya habían terminado, y todos los milagros habían sido realizados. Solo quedaba ver su final, su ultimo adiós y su ultimo deseo. De como Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el adolescente que luchó y el hombre que ascendió, murió... Porque al fin y al cabo esta es una historia imaginaria...[Complete]


**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **¿Qué Le Pasó Al Hombre Que Salvó El Mundo Mágico?**

 **~0~0~**

 **Capítulo Único**

 _ **"El Niño Que Vivió, El Elegido, El Hombre Que Ascendió"**_

 **~0~0~**

— _ **DIALOGO DURANTE EL PRESENTE**_ —

—DIALOGO DURANTE EL PASADO—

 **~0~0~**

Ésta es una HISTORIA IMAGINARIA.

(Que tal vez nunca pasó, pero tal vez sí)

sobre el niño marcado por un mago oscuro, el adolescente que luchó y el hombre que, luego de haber hecho todas las cosas bien, ascendió al cielo junto con los más grandes magos de la historia.

Se narra su ocaso, cuando las grandes batallas ya habían terminado, y todos los milagros se habían realizado; de cómo su mayor enemigo conspiró contra él y de la gran guerra final que solo ese muchacho podía librar en la oscura vastedad de su mente, bajo las estrellas de los Campos Elíseos; de como habiendo ganado todo en el fondo lo había perdido todo, porque, a veces el solo mirar hacia atrás, el solo hecho de ver lo que construimos es lo peor que podemos hacer.

Empieza en un prado tranquilo del este de las Tierras Altas de Escocia, en una tarde de primavera, en el futuro tranquilo del este de las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Lejos de la gran ciudad, y tal vez en ahí también, la gente todavía mira la frente de quien camina enfrente de ellos buscando una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo y unos ojos verdes como el hechizo que la causó; el pequeño símbolo de la esperanza y la salvación… . Pero no, sólo se trata de gente común y corriente caminando o de algún niño con una herida hecha por la torpeza de la edad… ya que Harry Potter murió hace cinco años.

Ésta es, al fin y al cabo, una HISTORIA IMAGINARIA…

Pero ¿Acaso no lo son todas?

 **~0~0~**

Una suave briza impactó contra aquellos rebeldes y rizados cabellos dorados cuando apareció en un tranquilo y hermoso prado al este de las Tierras Altas de Escocia. El cielo estaba casi completamente despejado, salvó por alguna nube pasajera y perdida que, casualmente, para su extraña imaginación tenía una curiosa forma a un nargle. Luna, vestida con jersey blanco, unos pantalones de jeans color azul, unos zapatos blancos, y una cartera de cuero negro miró hacia todos lados; primero hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda hasta que no muy lejos, en una colina, divisó una casa que, aunque parecía algo pequeña, desde la lejanía sin lugar a duda estaban muy bien cuidada. Caminó sin prisa, dejándose embriagar con el suave aroma a hierba húmeda y un extraño, pero agradable aroma a rosas. Subió la colina y la casa que antes parecía pequeña ahora mostraban una vivienda de tamaño mediano que no destacaba por ser una mansión, pero que tampoco era el hogar de personas con necesidades.

Luna entró a la propiedad y rápidamente se percató del origin del aroma a rosas; en el frente de la casa, antes de llegar al amplio pórtico que tenía, divisó grandes y tupidos rosales que, sin lugar a duda y gracias a que era primavera, brillaban con un intenso rojo dándole al ambiente una estela de hermosísimo y seducción. Subió las tres escaleras del pórtico y a la derecha divisó una mecedora para dos personas, caminó hasta la puerta y tocó con los nudillos tres veces. Unos cuantos pasos se escucharon detrás de la puerta.

— _ **¿Diga?** _—dijo una mujer con una cabellera negra como el carbón y larga hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y un vientre en un avanzado estado de embarazo abriendo la puerta — _ **¡Oh! Luna viniste.** _—agregó con una sonrisa al reconocer a quien tenía delante.

— ** _Hola Pansy_ **—saludó Luna con una sonrisa amigable.

— _ **Por favor, pasa vamos a la sala** _—dijo Pansy dejando camino libre y caminando hacia el interior de la vivienda con unas pantuflas con forma de conejo y un largo vestido negro — ** _. Él todavía no llegó, lo envié a comprar helado y otras cosas así que tenemos toda la tarde para nosotras._** —agregó divertida girándose para ver a Luna.

Luna caminó por un pequeño, pero hermosamente decorado recibidor, caminó unos pasos giró y pasó por el umbral de la sala. La sala estaba decorada con colores vivos y sin lugar a duda todos los muebles habían sido minuciosamente ordenados para el perfecto gusto y comodidad de una embarazada. Vio a Pansy sentarse con las piernas estiradas en el sofá principal mientras que con un movimiento de varita hacía aparecer un té con galletas para Luna y para ella. Con una sonrisa vio como la Slytherin movía la varita y hacia aparecer un frasco con lo que parecía ser una especie de mermelada y con un cuchillo comenzaba a untar una de las galletas.

— _ **Por favor Luna sentate, esta es como tu casa** _—dijo Pansy mirando a Luna con una sonrisa para luego, con la mano, tomar la galleta con mermelada y comerla de un solo bocado. Pansy puso una cara de absoluto placer haciendo que Luna se riera — _ **. Te vuelvo a decir lo que te digo siempre, tenes que probar esto, es simplemente glorioso.**_

— ** _Y yo te vuelvo a contestar que las galletas de chocolate con mermelada de melocotón no están dentro de mis comidas favoritas_ **—contestó Luna divertida al ver comer a la embarazada con placer — _ **. ¿Quién lo diría?, la gran y refinada Pansy Parkinson recostada en un sofá comiendo con la mano. Tus compañeros de Slytherin no estarían muy felices por tus modales.**_

— ** _Todos ellos se pueden ir al demonio_ **—exclamó Pansy divertida comenzando a preparar nuevamente el extraño aperitivo — _ **. Si supieran lo que son los pequeños placeres de la vida dejarían de ser tan melodramáticos. Joyas, fiestas, ropa cara, todas esas cosas son nada comparada a ser atendida, amada y mimada por la persona que amas, y más si esta te da un masaje en los pies o en los hombros, sin rechistar, cada vez que se lo pedís gracias a tu embarazo… o mejor aun cuando tu libido es aún mayor que antes.**_

Ambas mujeres se rieron con picardía.

— _ **¿Éstas segura de que queres que hagamos esta entrevista? ¿Crees que es lo más conveniente?** _—preguntó Luna con algo de duda. Pansy asintió — _ **. Bien** _—con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un cuaderno y una pluma mágica que rápidamente se preparó para escribir todo lo que las mujeres dijeran — ** _. Muy bien, 3 de mayo de 2003 para la Edición Especial de "El Quisquilloso" "El día que Harry Potter desapareció"._**

Pansy sonrió a Luna y esta comenzó.

— _ **Bien, Pansy** _—dijo Luna mirando fijamente a ex Slytherin — _ **. Creo que deberíamos empezar por el principio, por el día que Harry Potter desapareció y murió. ¿Fueron tiempos felices?**_

— _ **¿Felices? no lo sé** _—contestó Pansy con simpleza — ** _. Creo que fueron una mezcla de cosas como casi siempre… Pero al menos fueron tranquilos… para la mayoría. Luego de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso se podría decir que se vivió un aire de tranquilidad en todos; como sabrás mis padres, al igual que el de muchos Slytherin, eran mortifagos que luego de la batalla fueron rápidamente capturados y todas sus posiciones puestas a disposición del Ministerio de Magia. Y a pesar de que, por decirlo de una manera simple, todos aquellos que podríamos haber tenido algo que ver con el Señor Tenebroso quedamos en la ruina, respirábamos tranquilamente porque al menos un futuro todavía peor había sido evitado por él._**

— _ **¿A que te referís con un futuro peor?**_ —preguntó Luna.

— _ **El Señor Tenebroso, al menos por comentarios que escuche de mi padre no buscaba solo tomar Gran Bretaña, sino toda Europa con el tiempo. Y entonces el infierno se iba a asentar en el mundo**_ —contestó Pansy sin dejar de mirar a Luna _**—. Muchos me dijeron que él día de la batalla, el día que le dije a toda la escuela a base de gritos que debíamos entregar a Harry no era más que porque estaba asustada. Si lo admito**_ —dijo con cierto grado de diversión — _ **. Siempre fui una idiota cuando era más chica, mis ideas estaban erradas, dije e hize muchas cosas horribles y de las cuales me arrepiento, pero era joven y estaba asustada. Sabía que clase de cosas hacía Los Mortifagos porque eran una de las amenazas de mis padres si no respondía a lo que ellos me exigían; violaciones, asesinatos, robos, torturas, no tenían limites, pero entonces Harry mató al Señor Tenebroso y un soplo de aire fresco y de realidad nos golpeó a todos.**_

Pansy hizo una pausa, tomó un poco de té y luego de comer otra galleta continuó.

— **Creo, y arriesgándome a parecer una egocéntrica, Harry Potter, pasó sus últimos momentos conmigo.**

— _ **¿Cómo es eso?**_ —preguntó Luna con una ceja levantada.

Una risa salió de los labios de Pansy.

— _ **Lo mejor es empezar desde el principio…**_

Los gritos, música y voces que salían del Gran Comedor, horas luego de que la batalla final entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort se hubiera terminado retumbaban por todos lados; todos los pasillos, destruidos, intactos o al menos parcialmente, eran inundados por todos los canticos, que a pesar de que la muerte y el dolor que los había colmado, el simple hecho de festejar por el fin de una era de una era y alegrarse por los que estaban vivos, recordando con felicidad a aquellos que había partido a mejor vida era simple y sencillamente razón para festejar.

Pansy caminó con cierta cautela hacia las mazmorras, todo lo que había sucedido estaba muy fresco en su cabeza y aunque saber que en ese momento iba a tener que ganarse ella misma el dinero para poder vivir y que su madre y padre estaban ya encerrados en Azkaban, se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Pero esa tranquilidad se esfumó cuando escuchó gritos en unos pasillos.

—¡¿CÓMO ME VAS A HACER ESTO, HARRY?! —exclamó una voz que rápidamente ella reconoció la de Ginny Weasley —. ¡JUSTO EN ESTE DÍA!

Un fuerte golpe rebotó en el silencio de los pasillos. Pansy abrió los ojos al ver como Ginny Weasley, la supuesta novia de Harry Potter le daba vuelta la cara de una cachetada mientras se escondía y miraba sigilosamente.

—Tranquila Ginny —exclamó Hermione haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara —. Seguramente esta confundido, no tenes porque golpearlo de esa manera.

—No, Ginny, no quiero seguir con esto —dijo Harry con voz monocorde mirando a ambas mujeres —. Perdón Ginny, pero no quiero que sigamos juntos, yo no me siento…

Los ojos de la Slytherin volvieron a abrirse cuando vio esta vez ver al que se hacía llamar mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, golpearlo fuertemente con su puño en la mejilla. Harry trastabilló hacia atrás por el golpe y cayó sentado sin inmutarse.

—¡¿CÓMO LE VAS A HACER ESO A MI HERMANA?! —gritó Ron con furia y rojo como un tomate —. ¡¿DESPUES DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PASAMOS TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO?!

—¡RON! —exclamó Hermione —. ¡Alto!

Harry los miró a los dos Weasley con una mirada neutra, perdida. Y Pansy hubiera jurado que lo que veía era alguien que estaba vacía. Ginny Weasley miró a Harry una última vez y se giró y llorando salió corriendo. Ron la siguió detrás.

—Anda Hermione —dijo Harry todavía en el suelo —. Es tu novio, deberías estar con él y evitar que haga alguna estupidez… al final creo que ambos sabemos a quién vas a elegir. —agregó al ver la indecisión de su amiga.

—No seas injusto, Harry —le reprochó Hermione a Harry con una mirada triste —. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque estoy cansado, Hermione. —contestó Harry con voz monocorde.

Hermione miró a su amigo con dolor y con algo de duda se giró y corrió persiguiendo a donde se habían dirigido los Weasley.

— _ **¿Entonces Harry terminó con Ginny y la amistad del Hermione y Ron con él se rompió?**_ —preguntó Luna interrumpiendo a Pansy.

— _ **Exacto, eso en lo personal no tenía sentido, al menos dentro de lo que se podría suponer del llamado Trio Dorado**_ —contestó Pansy _**—. Tras años de amistad y una relación que parecía obvia y que iba a ser a futuro con Weasley, todo terminó de un plumazo. Y lo que pasó después hizo que todo lo que creía de Harry Potter cambiara completamente.**_

— _ **¿A que te referis?**_ —preguntó Luna.

— _ **A que esa noche conocí al verdadero Harry**_ —contestó Pansy mirando seriamente a Luna — _ **. Ese día conocía al Harry Potter que estaba debajo de la máscara de héroe, del Gryffindor, del título de "El Elegido". Al Harry Potter real, a la persona tras el personaje…**_

— _ **¿A la persona tras el personaje…?**_

— _ **Si, a la persona que había sido reprimida para poder sobrevivir cuando un psicópata loco te persigue para matarte…**_ —contestó Pansy mirando hacia otro lado — _ **. Esa noche aprendí que a pesar de que el dolor de cualquier persona era nada comparado a la que él sentía. Esa noche vi que Harry Potter estaba más roto que ninguna otra persona que había conocido.**_

Salió del escondite donde estaba y lentamente, por tal vez una curiosidad que no había tenido en ese momento por Harry Potter se acercó lentamente y con sigilo.

—Si tu objetivo es ser sigilosa —dijo Harry levantándose —. No estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Parkinson —agregó con un deje de diversión. Pansy levantó la ceja al ver el cambio en la personalidad de Harry —. Discúlpame si no me quedo a pelear, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Harry le sonrió a Pansy tristemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde se habían ido los Wesley y Hermione le pasó por el costado y ella dijo.

—¿Por qué estas tan triste, Potter?

— _ **Creo que fue ese el momento en donde todo cambió. —**_ le dijo Pansy a Luna mirándola fijamente para luego tomar un poco de té.

— _ **¿A que te referís? —**_ preguntó Luna sin entender.

— _ **A que le hice la pregunta que nadie le había hecho —**_ contestó Pansy con simplicidad _ **—. Nos odiamos durante años. Nos insultamos, nos maltratamos y hasta uno de los dos trato de enviar al otro con el Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo, su mayor enemiga, aquella que en ese momento debería estar burlándose de él, regodeándose por verlo en ese estado tan lamentable era quien le preguntaba que le estaba pasando. Y eso significó dos cosas.**_

— _ **¿Cuales?**_

— _ **La primera fue, y algo que no había deducido en ese momento es que algo estaba por pasar, claro no nos dimos cuenta de que tan graves eran las cosas hasta el día posterior y el revuelo que se armo fue lo suficientemente grande como para que ahora, cinco años después, estemos acá hablando de él —**_ contó Pansy _**—. Sin embargo, creo que la más importante de todas es que me permitió conocer a alguien que estaba tan roto como yo —**_ Luna levantó una ceja sin entender _ **—. Veras que un amigo te tenga empatía la mayoría de las veces es por lealtad o compañerismo y por el simple hecho de camaradería se forma este lazo, pero no es real a menos que el haya pasado por lo mismo. Sin embargo, que un enemigo tenga empatía quiere decir que él te entiende como un igual porque sufrió lo mismo y déjame aclararte que por mucho que se lo crea la vida de las familias sangrepuras no es nada hermosa…**_

—¿Qué dijiste? _**—**_ preguntó Harry sorprendido mirando a la Slytherin.

—¿Por qué estas tan triste, Potter? _**—**_ volvió a preguntar Pansy girándose y mirando a Harry _**—**_. Deberías estar feliz, asesinaste al asesino de tus padres, liberaste al Mundo Mágico de las garras de un loco y sin embargo estas acá parado rompiendo con tu novia, tus amigos y con la mejilla hinchada.

Harry se rio y Pansy no se quedó atrás. Ambos se rieron por un momento y Harry sonrió y dijo.

—Es una locura lo que voy a preguntar, pero ¿De verdad queres saber?

—¿No es obvio, Potter? _**—**_ preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa —. Necesito encontrar la manera para destruirte…

—No te preocupes Pansy, ¿Puedo llamarte así? —preguntó Harry, ella asintió —. Seguime, vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

—Dije que me contaras tus penas, no que me cortejaras en un lugar oscuro. —agregó ella divertida.

—Ya quisieras…

Harry comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa y Pansy lo siguió. Subieron las escaleras con cierta lentitud; Pansy se percató que los cuadros había sido todos bajados, todo seguramente había sido guardado antes de la batalla. Los escombros estaban por doquier, pero saltando un par lentamente siguieron subiendo. Por una de las ventanas rotas del cuarto piso, Pansy vio el cielo estrellado era extraño para ella; durante mucho tiempo lo había pasado siendo Prefecta, regañando a alumnos rebeldes y a Gryffindors para divertirse, y cuando hacia sus rondas nocturnas no le prestaba atención a los pequeños detalles que tenía el colegio. Los suaves destellos de las antorchas, el brillo del fuego reflejado en las armaduras, el cielo estrellado en las ventanas, sin embargo, Harry parecía conocer todo eso.

—Supongo que te diste cuenta, ¿No? —preguntó Harry —. Hogwarts es hermoso de noche. A pesar del lamentable estado en el que esta sigue conservando su magia, el caminar por las noches, por los pasillos, sentir el silencio y la brisa de los veranos en los pasillos es algo realmente único.

—Parece como si lo dijeras por experiencia propia. —comentó Pansy divertida.

Harry se detuvo, se giró y miró a Pansy con una sonrisa.

—Si, me gustaba salir a vagar por los pasillos con mi capa de invisibilidad. —contestó Harry sin perder la sonrisa y volviendo a caminar.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía; los impactos de los hechizos y el caos todavía reinaba en el lugar. Harry levantó con un poco de esfuerzo uno de los escombros que bloqueaban el camino y ambos entraron para encontrarse con un panorama bastante desolador.

—Hubiera jurado que iba a estar en mejores condiciones —dijo Harry divertido al ver todo el caos que había —. Pero… —agregó moviendo su varita —, creo que puedo limpiar un poco para al menos por sentarnos en algún lugar.

Un lugar cerca de la baranda del balcón que había no muy lejos fue rápidamente limpiado con un movimiento de la varita de Harry. Ambos caminaron en silencio y se sentaron sacando las piernas por entre los balaustres de acero y contemplando el cielo nocturno. Harry se acostó y, bajo el cielo estrellado, dio un profundo suspiro. Ella lo imitó y ambos se acostaron mirando las estrellas y la paz que producía el silencio de la noche.

— _ **Ósea lo seguiste sin preguntar**_ —dijo Luna con un deje de diversión —. _**La enemiga de Harry Potter lo seguía para hablar… es difícil de creer Pansy, ¿Es por esta empatía que sentiste?**_

— _ **Si**_ —afirmó Pansy — _ **. A veces es tu enemigo el que te puede entender más que tu amigo y por esta misma razón, es que empecé antes. No me malentiendas no es que estuviera haciendo catarsis con él ni nada que se le parezca, sino que, en ese momento, creí que si Harry Potter, aquel que lo había hecho, literalmente, todo bien hubiera accedido a contarme la razón de porque estaba triste, algo que no me negó cuando se lo pregunté, significaba que las cosas estaban muy mal**_ —Pansy se recostó en el sofá y miró un segundo al techo mientras se acariciaba el vientre — _ **. Sin siquiera tener que esforzarme mucho se podía ver lo devastado que estaba, me acuerdo perfectamente como antes de hablar, solo mirándonos un momento bajo el cielo estrellad en la Torre de Astronomía, nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba bien. Sin embargo, Harry, tal vez queriendo, o tal vez sin darse cuenta, me dejo ver más de lo que aparentaba y hubiera jurado que lo que estaba ahí dentro, estaba a punto de explotar y cuando lo hiciera nada iba a ser igual, para nadie. Él parecía haber estado llorando.**_

—Perdón Harry —dijo Pansy mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos —. Perdón por todo.

—¿Pansy Parkinson disculpándose? —preguntó Harry divertido —. Debo haberme ganado la lotería.

Pansy sonrió.

—De verdad Potter, perdón… por todo.

—No tenes porque disculparte —dijo Harry rompiendo la mirada con Pansy y concentrándose en el cielo —. Nada es necesario ya…

—Harry… —susurró Pansy sin dejar de verlo —. Yo… estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que te esté pasando debe ser muy duro. No quiero excusarme por mis actos, se lo que fui, y me arrepiento de mucho, pero mi vida no fue la más fácil —Harry la miró y esta vez fue Pansy que poniendo las manos sobre su vientre y moviendo ligeramente las piernas que colgaban hacia la nada continuó —. Muchos creen que la vida de las Familias sangrepuras es fácil, es simple, que tenemos todo arreglado, que nuestra vida es color de rosa. Pero déjame decirte que no es así. El mundo es terriblemente injusto y competitivo; las personas se pelean y se matan por ganarse las unas a las otras y es por decirlo de una manera simple lo que nos pasa a todos los que nacemos en esos círculos.

Pansy hizo un momento de silencio y volvió a hablar.

—Cuando naces en una familia así sin saberlo, el amor, el cariño y todo aquello que muchos tienen queda completamente descartado. No me quiero excusar, pero es así, lo primero que aprendes son reglas para todo. Hay reglas para hablar, para comportarse, para caminar, para estar con familiares, para estar con amigos… Hay reglas para vivir, el título y el apellido valen más que cualquier cosa y si alguna de estas dos cosas le sucede algo, sos en palabras sencillas desterrado de esta "familia". La confianza no es algo que exista, se tiene aliados o no se los tiene, y cuando es necesario, por el bien de la familia, se pisa a todo el que sea un estorbo. Cuando naces en una familia sangrepura toda tu vida pasar a ser condicionada, sobre todo las mujeres.

—¿A que te referís? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

Pansy lo miró y le sonrió con simpleza.

—¿Te crees que la vida de una mujer sangrepura nacida en una familia como la mía es algo fácil? —preguntó Pansy con ironía —. El mundo es más oscuro y horrible de lo que crees y a veces lo peor de él está entre las paredes que llamas hogar —hizo silencio un momento y con un suspiro continuó —. Somos vendidas al mejor postor o al que le dé más beneficios a la familia, no se nos pide nuestro consentimiento y cuando cumplimos 17 si es que tenemos algún contrato matrimonial somos casadas y todos nuestros sueños y esperanzas quedan completamente desechas. Algo parecido pasa con los hijos, pero al menos ellos no son tratados como simples úteros encargados de engendrar hijos. No es fácil vivir en un lugar donde ni siquiera tu madre te ama porque sos simplemente un producto de un contrato y entonces terminas como terminé yo.

Pansy se carcajeo levemente.

—Si alguien se enterara que estoy contándole todos mis problemas a Harry Potter no lo creerían —comentó Pansy con ironía —. Sabías que nunca vi a mis padres dormir en la misma habitación; nunca los vi besarse, decirse que se amaban, decirse cosas lindas… ninguno de mis padres me dijo nunca me amaban, Pansy no hagas eso, Pansy no hagas aquello, Pansy tenes que comportarte cómo te digamos, Pansy no nos avergüences. Durante mucho tiempo hubiera quemado el mundo para que mis padres me dijeran algo lindo… pero nunca lo hicieron y ahora están presos… —una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios —. Se lo merecen por hijos de puta. Espero que estar encerrados en ese asqueroso lugar los mate… se lo merecen… —agregó con un suspiro melancólico.

— _ **Y… y entonces cuando el comenzó a hablar… sabía que si yo había vivido sin amor**_ —le dijo Pansy a Luna con un susurró casi silenciado por el rasquetear de la pluma sobre las hojas — _ **, que lo suyo había sido mucho peor. Porque yo al menos había sido tratada como una persona, y él… como un esclavo.**_

— _ **¿Qué es lo que pasó en ese momento?**_ —preguntó Luna.

— _ **En ese momento… yo comprendí a Harry de una forma que nadie lo había hecho… de una forma que ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos habían entendido… porque ambos comprendíamos el dolor.**_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando las estrellas, ninguno de los dos habló en un largo tiempo…. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo nocturno y Harry comprendió que era su turno.

—Yo maté a mis padres —dijo Harry con un susurró, Pansy lo miró fijamente, pero él no la miraba —. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…, Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… Eso decía la profecía que me unía a Voldemort. El la escuchó gracias al Profesor Snape y luego él se enteró y los mató marcándome como su igual…

Pansy estaba por decir algo, pero Harry habló antes.

—Luego de que ellos murieron, el Director Dumbledore me llevó a casa de mis tíos y entonces mi vida se convirtió en un infierno… me hicieron trabajar durante años para poder comer, me insultaron, golpearon y lastimaron en todos los sentidos posibles. Luego… conocí Hogwarts, todo un mundo fantástico se abrió a mis pies, un mundo al cual pertenecer, un mundo en el cual vivir, pero este tenía otros planes para mí. En primer año tuve que asesinar al Profesor Quirrell con la protección que me dio mi madre antes de morir… a veces sueño con él y lo escucho gritar… y lo vuelvo a ver quemarse, una y otra vez, te puedo asegurar que el olor a carne quemada es algo que no se olvida fácilmente. En segundo año… por accidente descubrí que podía hablar parsel, en ese momento me convertí en el Heredero de Salazar Slytherin y las cosas se pusieron feas.

Harry hizo una pausa suspiró y con toda la atención de Pansy, continuó.

—Tuve que enfrentarme a Voldemort y matar al basilisco que habitaba en la Cámara de Los Secretos… tenía tanto miedo, me acuerdo de que gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie vino excepto Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. En tercero conocí a mi padrino, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo cuando lo vi por primera vez y luego casi muere… En cuarto me metieron en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos; si yo le hubiera hecho caso a Cedric y hubiese tomado primero la copa en el laberinto él no hubiera muerto. En quinto sucedió todo lo de Umbridge… me marcó como al ganado, bueno no es algo muy diferente a como siempre me trató todo el mundo —agregó mostrándole las cicatrices en su brazo —. Y cuando asaltamos el Ministerio… Sirius murió porque yo creí que él estaba en peligro, Voldemort me había manipulado para hacerme creer eso… Luego murió Dumbledore sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, Hedwig, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin… abajo están festejando —agregó eso ultimo con ironía y hasta asco —. Vi y conté cincuenta cuerpos… todos murieron para no entregarme. ¿Acaso una vida vale más que muchas?

Una suave briza movió los arboles del Bosque Prohibido.

—No, no los vale —contestó Harry —. Al final tuve que dejar que Voldemort me matara para poder matarlo…. Todos me usaron, en el fondo no fui más que un objeto para todos, Pansy… un cordero para el matadero —sin sacar las piernas de entre los balaustres, se sentó y los tomó como si fuera que estuviese en una cárcel —. Muchas veces tuve ganas de subir a esta misma Torre y saltar… ponerle fin a todo… poder estar en paz una vez conmigo mismo…

— _ **¿Él tenía ideas suicidas?**_ —preguntó Luna a Pansy.

— _ **Si**_. _**No debería sorprenderte lo que digo, al fin y al cabo, se suicidó al otro día**_ —contestó Pansy con cierto recelo — _ **. Y todos tenemos que admitir que, si los que estaban más cerca de él se hubieran dado cuenta antes de lo que le estaba pasando, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…**_

Una suave calidez recorrió la espalda de Harry; él se giró y vio a Pansy que lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura. Sonrió y tomó las manos de Pansy con delicadeza y la hizo soltarlo. Se paró y Pansy lo siguió, ella lo volvió a abrazar, y bajo las estrellas, con solo la luna de testigo, Harry aceptó el abrazo con profundo y triste suspiro. El tiempo transcurrió, ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno de los dos supo la hora que era hasta que una suave estela anaranjada se aproximó por el horizonte.

—Creo que lo mejor sería volver a nuestros dormitorios, Pansy —dijo Harry rompiendo el abrazo. Pansy no dijo nada, solo vio como el muchacho le esquivó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida —. Adiós, Pansy.

—No te vayas…

Pansy corrió hasta él y lo volvió a abrazar; ella sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar, algo que no iba a tener punto de retorno. Ambos se miraron, ambos sabían la respuesta; Pansy tomó las mejillas de Harry y de pronto ambos sintieron los suaves labios de ambos. Harry quedó conmocionado por un momento sin saber que hacer. La Slytherin sintió bajo sus manos el pulso del muchacho comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más rápido.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con lentitud y ella sintió como Harry comenzó a dar suaves y cortos beso en los labios con ternura, lo que hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago; nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma. De repente, la boca de él posó un fuerte beso en la suya que le hizo abrir los labios, y a través de ahí tímidamente, las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a bailar con armonía. Las sensaciones hasta aquel momento eran alucinantes, Pansy estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso mental y ella era la que había iniciado el momento. Pero todo se le había ido de las manos… Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan cálido, tan estimulante como aquello…

— _ **No me hubiera esperado que se besaran…**_ —comentó Luna —. _**¿Por qué no lo dejaste ir? ¿Qué era lo que te unía a él?**_

— _ **No sé…**_ —contestó Pansy con un suspiro —. _**No sabría decirte si era el momento, ambos frágiles, ambos necesitados… Solo sé que fue mágico…**_

— _ **Sin embargo, el objetivo de Harry no cambió…**_

— _ **No, no lo hizo, la última vez que lo vi me dio la espalda y avanzó en completo silencio hacia la entrada de los dormitorios de Gryffindor**_ —dijo Pansy con un susurró _**—. Creo que ese día, luego de haberme dicho todo eso, de haberme dicho como se sentía, entendió que nadie tiene el derecho a matar y creo que, aunque lo haya hecho en defensa propia, era imposible para él resistir la presión que estaba en su cabeza… Y cuando al otro día me di cuenta de lo que pasó, ya era muy tarde y jamás lo volví a ver, jamás volví a ver a Harry Potter. Aquella mañana fue cuando se encontró la carta de despedida, la carta que decía que se había tirado al vacío, al mismo lugar donde aquella legendaria varita mágica había sido tirada. Y con la caída de Harry Potter, todo se vino abajo. Aunque Hogwarts volvió a funcionar, nada fue igual, poco tiempo después de su muerte recibí una carta y también deje él colegio y las cosas que sucedieron luego… bueno, ya las conoces.**_

— _ **Si**_ —afirmó Luna — _ **, Ron Weasley decidió hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado a Harry, lo que me contas nunca se dijo ni se habló, sin embargo cuando él fue a reclamar el oro que había en las cuentas por ser el mejor amigo del salvador del Mundo Mágico, todo había desaparecido… Él y Hermione siguieron un tiempo mas juntos hasta que su relación fue insostenible, Ginny salió del país, no sé nada de ella y el resto, bueno, viven como pueden, sobrevivir a una guerra es duro.**_ _**Sin embargo, muchos rumorean que Harry Potter sigue vivo, ¿Qué opinas de eso Pansy?**_ —preguntó.

— _ **Cuando encontraron la chaqueta de Harry en lo profundo del precipicio, atrapada entre las rocas y que por suerte no había sido llevada por la corriente, todos afirmamos que Harry Potter había muerto**_ —contestó Pansy sentándose nuevamente mientras miraba a Luna — _ **. En cuanto a mí, Harry Potter murió aquel día y se despidió de mí con un beso.**_

— _ **Claro…**_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse las hizo a ambas mirar al recibidor de la casa. Un par de pasos se escucharon y ambas vieron a un hombre con el cabello negro, ojos verdes y una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Luna sonrió. El hombre caminó hasta donde estaba Pansy y la besó.

— _ **Te traje lo que me pediste, mi amor —**_ dijo el hombre a una entusiasmada Pansy que recibía su helado, miró a Luna y volvió a hablar — _ **. Hola Luna, ¿Vos y Rolf se van a quedar a cenar con nosotros hoy?**_ —preguntó divertido guiñándole el ojo.

Luna no dejo de sonreír...

— _ **Hola, Harry…**_

 **~0~0~ _FIN_ ~0~0~**

* * *

 _ **Ciertamente llevó unos días con esta idea y quería quitarme el gusto. Es un fic a mi parecer diferente, y como siempre espero que lo disfruten. Me basé, y como siempre va a ser una de mis mayores inspiraciones, en el comic de Alan Moore: Superman: ¿Qué le pasó al Hombre del Mañana?**_

 _ **A todos los que lean el este fic, se los agradezco, y a todos los que dejen review les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios y los invito a si tiene alguno comentario o quieren hablar conmigo a enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.**_


End file.
